Mana
Mana is one of the four penultimate particles of the universe created by the creator. Mana represents the Spirit and binds the Body to the Spirit. Psi is a sub-form of Mana. Storage Mana is typically stored in the Spirit, where there are basic structures that become more complex during the Spirit Cultivation stages to entrap and bind the Mana to the Spirit. When a cultivator opens their Inner World in the Divine stages, Mana is dispersed around the inner world and collects around the Spirit, which gets denser as the inner world grows. The Mineral / Metal Soul Silver can store extra Mana up to the Grandmaster Mage stage of Mana when it is a metallic state. It is typically used by cultivators as an extra boost during combat or training and is a highly sought after commodity. Usage Mana is linked to the Spirit upon meditation. When someone uses Mana in a spell, it goes outside of the body to perform a phenomenon. Mana is required to cultivate Essence and the Mind by acting as a mediator for the spirit to control them. Essence has acupoints which link with Qi, while the Mind has a mind space that requires Mana particles to interact with. Appearance & Substance Mana typically appears in a single liquid phase, like Vitality, but unlike Qi. (Qi has 4 phases) Mana is also a substance that is not in the same plane that it appears to be in, it is Ethereal. This is unlike Qi, which can be felt if it is dense enough and physically moved, much like how Beast Cores can be removed from dead Beasts. However, Mana can be infinitely compressed depending on the amount of mass that it is near. It does not matter if that mass is inside of a Spatial rift or not. Since the Soul is Grandmist inside of a protective Spatial structure, Mana tends to collect towards it rather easily and that forms the Spirit after the Soul structures it. The older a soul is, the more mana will gravitate towards it. Regeneration After it is outside of the body, Mana will find its way back over time. This is 'natural regeneration'. However, one can increase the regeneration rate by meditation and take in new Mana particles. When the older particles that found their way back return, it will increase the Spirit's size. This is why using all available mana helps increase the growth rate of the spirit. Mana has a 'teleportation' property that is actually done by the Heavenly Dao to make sure that there is an appropriately balanced system for Mana regeneration. Lower Realms with no Mana Although the 1st and 2nd Realms do not have Mana, when souls are sent through reincarnation, they are given a specific amount of Mana. This helps link the spirit with an infant body and some excess left over to grow the spirit until one dies and returns to the reincarnation cycle of the 1st or 2nd Realms. Mana Runes see Magic - Mana Runes Category:Particle